Oups
by Dealo
Summary: Stiles a décidé de réveiller Derek... d'une manière un peu spéciale. DerekXStiles [OS]


**Titre de la fiction** : Oups ?

**Couple **: DerekXStiles

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède personne!

**Note :** Ici, un petit moment agréable et amusant, pas de morts et pas de complications. Il s'agit d'un petit OS que j'avais envie d'écrire, histoire d'oublier ma fiction à chapitre sur Stiles et Derek en cours, car celle-ci est… un peu trop sombre pour mon esprit :p J'avais besoin d'une distraction ! Have fun !

Figé à l'entrée de la chambre sombre, Stiles fixait la forme endormie dans le lit. Quelques mèches de cheveux sombres ébouriffées retombaient en pagaille sur l'oreiller blanc et sur le front du dormeur. L'homme qui dormait dans ce lit, car s'en était bien un, respirait tranquillement, ses longs cils retombant sur la peau hâlée de son beau visage. Ses paupières étaient fermées mais Stiles savait que sous celles-ci se trouvaient de magnifiques perles vertes.

Si, en ce moment-même, l'émissaire de la meute Hale restait immobile sur le pas de la porte, c'était parce qu'il était subjugué par la sensation de calme qui émanait du magnifique tableau devant lui. Bien que Stiles passait désormais la majorité de son temps avec l'alpha de la meute Hale, et ce pour certaines raisons… c'était encore rare pour lui de le voir dormir ainsi.

Avec sa respiration douce et son petit sourire sur ses belles lèvres, Derek était juste… trop craquant pour le bien-être du cerveau de Stiles. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'alpha dormir aussi paisiblement.

Ils se trouvaient actuellement dans la maison reconstruite de la famille Hale et toute la meute y habitait, sauf Scott et Stiles. Scott car il vivait avec sa mère et Stiles car il vivait encore avec son père.

Les garçons avaient atteint leurs vingt ans cette année et tout allait pour le mieux. On était dimanche et la meute au grand complet avait demandé à Stiles d'aller réveiller Derek. Apparemment celui-ci était toujours de mauvais poil au réveil et ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de s'attirer ses foudres.

C'est donc poussé par une Erica au visage déterminé que Stiles s'était retrouva au premier étage, devant la porte de l'alpha. Celle-ci n'était pas totalement fermée il lui avait donc juste fallut la pousser un tout petit peu pour pénétrer dans la petite pièce.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, Stiles fit quelques pas vers le lit. Il ne savait pas comment réveiller l'alpha acariâtre. Plusieurs scénarii vinrent jouer dans son esprit :

- Tapoter la joue de l'alpha. Ouai, nan, c'était un coup à se retrouver propulsé à l'autre bout de la chambre.

- Secouer l'alpha. Nope, encore pire. Il serait capable de lui arracher la gorge avec ses dents.

- Faire du bruit pour attirer son attention. Au vu de son cœur qui battait la chamade, si l'alpha ne l'avait pas encore entendu, ce n'était pas un cri qui allait le réveiller. Et puis Stiles était persuadé que l'alpha le boufferait s'il se mettait à lui crier à l'oreille.

- Embrasser l'alpha. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ouai nan, là c'était mini-Stiles qui faisait des siennes. Jamais le jeune homme n'oserait faire ça.

Stiles secoua la tête et resta un moment songeur. Dans tous les cas il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi les autres l'avaient envoyé à leur place. Ils allaient le lui payer…

Le jeune homme grimaça et eut soudain une super idée. Mais pour la mettre en place il fallait qu'il prépare plusieurs petites choses… Doucement, il sortit de la chambre et pénétra dans la salle de bain. Il alluma le robinet et fit couler de l'eau dans un verre. Une fois celui-ci bien plein, Stiles vérifia qu'il possédait encore un peu de cendre de sorbier dans sa poche. Ouep, le sachet était bien là.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il retourna dans la chambre de l'alpha. Il se mit près du lit et hésita une petite seconde. Et puis il osa. Avec rapidité, il fit couler l'eau sur le visage du bel alpha endormi. Celui-ci ouvrit d'un coup les yeux, paniqué et poussant un grognement de surprise. Stiles n'attendit pas que les neurones de l'alpha se connectent et il se précipita vers l'escalier, sautant les dernières marches avec souplesse avant de frissonner en entendant le hurlement de rage :

« Stiiiles ! Je vais te tuer ! »

Le jeune homme eut un grand sourire avant de passer devant les bêtas figés par la surprise. Une fois dans un coin du salon, Stiles récupéra la poudre dans sa poche et la lança au dessus de lui. Celle-ci retomba en un cercle parfait à ses pieds, le protégeant temporairement de l'alpha enragé.

D'ailleurs quand on parlait du loup… Celui-ci fit irruption dans le salon, en boxer et le visage encore humide avec plusieurs gouttes coulant de ses cheveux ébouriffés. Stiles ne put retenir un petit rire joyeux en le voyant ainsi, se sachant à l'abri de possibles représailles.

Derek se jeta sur lui mais il fut vite arrêté par la barrière magique. Il grogna doucement :

« Stiles… sort de là. »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête avec force, son sourire s'agrandissant. Comme s'il était suicidaire ! Il répondit doucement :

« Nope. »

Derek grogna un peu plus fort et il répéta :

« Sort de là… et je ne te tuerais pas. »

Secouant la tête par la négative, Stiles répéta :

« Nope. »

Il rajouta, pour faire bonne mesure :

« C'est pas ma faute, c'est celle d'Erica, Isaac et Boyd. Ils m'ont dit de te réveiller. »

Le pire, c'est qu'il ne mentait pas. Certes, ils ne lui avaient pas demandé de le réveiller ainsi mais… fallait qu'ils soient plus précis quand ils demandaient quelques chose. D'ailleurs il vit les trois bêtas pâlir rapidement et faire un pas en arrière lorsque l'alpha se tourna vers eux. Il y eut un petit moment de suspens et enfin les bêtas prirent la poudre escampette, un alpha enragé à leur trousse. Stiles ne put retenir son éclat de rire avant de briser en vitesse la barrière protectrice. Maintenant il fallait qu'il retourne chez lui avant que l'alpha ne se rappelle qu'il existe.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la porte d'entrée qu'un grognement dans le salon lui appris que Derek avait découvert sa fuite. Déglutissant difficilement, Stiles décida que s'enfermer dans une pièce pourrait être une bonne idée. Il se précipita dans les escaliers, entendant les bruits de courses derrière lui et, pas de chance pour lui, alors qu'il atteignait l'étage, il loupa une marche. Il écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et ferma les yeux en attendant le choc de la chute. Pourtant, il ne sentit aucun choc. Au contraire, il se trouvait dans une étreinte chaude et puissante. Relevant un regard pétrifié sur l'alpha, il ne dit rien, attendant un choc qu'il savait ne pas tarder.

BAM ! Derek le propulsa contre le mur du couloir et approcha son visage du sien, ses prunelles rouges brillant avec force. Stiles déglutit difficilement et il releva ses grands yeux couleur whisky sur son assaillant. Son cœur battait la chamade et il pouvait sentir le souffle de l'alpha sur son visage, le faisant frissonner doucement. La gorge sèche, il réussit à murmurer doucement :

« Oups ? »

Derek grogna un peu plus et il eut un sourire carnassier avant de dire :

« J'espère que tu es près à subir les conséquences de tes actes… ? »

Stiles déglutit doucement et il murmura :

« Ca dépend… tu vas me tuer ? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée tu sais, je suis utile quand même un peu et puis c'est la faute à Erica et aux yeux de chiots d'Isaac, et puis Derek tu n'avais qu'à te réveiller quand je suis entré dans la chambre et puis… mmnpf. »

Des lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, le réduisant au silence. Stiles ferma aussitôt les yeux, profitant du contact. Derek se recula de nouveau et il murmura de nouveau d'une voix rauque et sensuelle à son oreille :

« Es-tu près à subir les conséquences de tes actes ? »

Cette fois, Stiles ne réfléchit pas plus. Il acquiesça avec vigueur, les joues rouges. Oh que oui, il était prêt pour une partie de jambe en l'air avec son compagnon.

**Note :** J'espère que vous avez aimé, je ferais peut-être d'autres OS's ne se suivant pas mais avec un peu de bonheur dedans, et toujours sur le couple DerekXStiles !


End file.
